


Morning

by Zeeline



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF, Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Maksyl, meryl and maks, promt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeeline/pseuds/Zeeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I answered this promt over on tumblr</p><p>Maks unknowingly draws Meryl closer to him while they're sleeping.</p><p>Part 3 is pure smut, be warned</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Due to a misunderstanding with the booking, an overbooked hotel and a convention in town, Meryl and Maks ended up having to share a room. The 4 of them had discussed who were going to share, Charlie and Meryl having shared hotel rooms more than any of them, but Charlie had a cold and didn’t want to get anyone else sick, and to Sharna it didn’t matter. Meryl made the decision that she could share with Maks, then they could go over some details about their routine. The room had 2 queen size beds, what was the problem.

The problem arose when they entered the room. There were no queen size beds there at all, rather one large king size.

Maks was about to explode, having had it. The traveling taking a tole, and he just wanted to go to sleep. He dropped his bags, turned around, and started to march out of the room, having a few words to say to the receptionist. Before the got that far, a small delicate hand grabbed his.

"It’s okay Maks"

"It’s not okay. First they screwed up our booking, and now they are putting us in a one bed room. You deserve better."

"It’s fine. It’s a big bed, we can share"

"Are you sure?"

"Look, it will be fine. It’s a king size, I don’t need much space, and we both just want to go to sleep as soon as possible anyway"

She had a point. They were both dead tired.

"If it’s fine for you, it’s fine for me"

They brought all their stuff into the room, trying their best to get situated.

He offered her the shower first, but she told him to go ahead, she had some more stretching to do after the show, so he could go first.

After finishing his shower it suddenly dawned on him that he usually sleeps commando. He didn’t think she would appreciate that, so he grabbed a pair of clean boxers and a t-shirt. 

While Meryl was taking a shower, he got into bed, took his shirt of, and literally fell a sleep as his head hit the pillow.

"Maks?"

She walked out of the bathroom, wanting to ask him something, but stopped as she saw him, eyes closed, chest moving rhythmically up and down. The comforter only covered half of him, so she walked over and pulled it up to his shoulders.

"My poor tired teddy bear"

She finished getting ready and got to bed dressed in a pair of hot pants underwear and a tank top. It didn’t last long before she was dead asleep as well.

Meryl fought to try and open her eyes. It was so hot, and she couldn’t understand why. Not until her brain was awake enough to process what was going on.

It was still dark, meaning she should still be sleeping, but something had woken her up. Draped over her stomach was and arm, fingers underneath her tank top, flush against her backwas a hard, but still soft chest, and tickling her neck, was the breath of a very sleeping Maks.

She tried to get his arm off without waking him, but it wasn’t happening. She tried to turn, still no luck. It only resulted in him pulling her even closer to him. She didn’t want to wake him, he deserved a good night sleep. She tried to get part of the covers off, hoping the would help her fall back asleep again.

She woke when her alarm went off. She quickly turned it off, and turned around to see if she had woken Maks. Not remembering what had happen during the night, Maks’ face was a lot closer then she expected, his arm still wrapped around her, still sleeping.

She looked at him, really studying his face. He looked so peaceful, no worries in the world, just Maks. He was so handsome. Lost in what she was doing, she started stroking the lines in his face with her finger. Letting it run across his forehead, carefully down his nose, his lips.

His lips.

She kept looking at them, having more than once wondered what it would be like to kiss them. She traced them.

Making sure he was really sleeping, she leaned in and very carefully brushed her lips against his, at the same time, breathing in his smell. He always smelled good, also in the mornings.

As she pulled back and opened her eyes, she stared straight into another set of eyes.

"Morning"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His side of the story

His arm was wrapped around a pillow, how he usually slept, but he felt something soft, something really soft in his hand. He opened his eyes, trying to figure out what it was. Upon opening them, he looked straight into something dark. By now his other senses had kicked in, and he could smell an oh so sweet smell, her smell.

He focused his eyes and realized his was staring at the back of her head, her beautiful soft hair tickling his face. He then realized that it wasn’t a pillow his arm was draped around, rather her small, perfect fitting, body. His hand was places on her breast. Even in his sleep his brain told his body what it wanted, or maybe it was the other way around. He grinned at himself.

He wasn’t the type of guy to take advantage, so he removed his hand right away. He didn’t want to lose the feel of her in his arms, so he placed it on her stomach. And like that he fell asleep again.

\------ 

He felt something stir in his arms. He wanted to open his eyes and see what it was, but he then remembered how he woke that last time, and wanted to see what her reaction would be.

He could feel her breath upon his face. He tried to breath as even as possible, not letting her know what he was awake. Suddenly he felt a finger grace his face, stroking his forehead, down his nose, over his lips. Just as quickly as it had started, it was over. Then something he never thought would happen, happen. Her lips brushed against his. It took everything in him not to kiss her back. He really wanted to.

As he felt her withdrawing, he opened his eyes, he had to see her.

“Morning”

He felt her freeze up in his arms, and then a blush crept up on her face. She tried to turn away, but he stopped her. She wouldn’t look him in the eyes, but he needed her to.

“Meryl”

Still wasn’t looking.

“Meryl, look at me”

Slowly her eyes found his. They were full of uncertainties, insecurities, embarrassment, and even shame.

“Babe, never be embarrassed or ashamed of taking what you want, of going after something, never. Ok?”

She just nodded, still blushing.

“Now, do you mind if I take what I want?”

She looked at him with big surprised eyes. Not being able to utter a word, she slowly nodded.

He kept looking at her, making sure she really wanted this, before he leaned in and captured her lips. It took her a second to respond, and when she finally did he wrapped his arms even tighter around her, pulling her flush up against his body. His hands brushing up her back, into her hair, making sure she wasn’t going anywhere.

He finally felt her hands on him. Tentative at first, just barely brushing his back. Soon though he felt a shift in her, her hands began exploring his body. First at the nape of his neck, using her nails on his head. He then felt a hand at the edge of his boxers, toying with him, brushing back and forth, letting a finger or two slip underneath the waistband. It was driving him crazy.

Suddenly he felt her pull away. He tried to hold on to her, but she turned around and reached for something on the nightstand.

“Hello?” She was trying not to breathe hard, but was failing.

“Oh, I was just in the shower and had to run and get the phone” She was turning bright red.

“No, that’s fine. Just give me 20min to finish up and I’ll meet you for breakfast”

She hung up and slowly turned towards him.

With a wicked grin she mouthed sorry before getting up and into the bathroom.

He groaned and flopped back on the bed. He was going to have a talk to Charlie about calling at all hours of the night. 8am was still the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be posting a longer mature version of this chapter of this in the next few days.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is pure smut, but might be somewhat explicit smut, I write in detail. 
> 
> What would have happen if Charlie hadn’t interrupted?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are not of age, please turn around.

And we pick up here…..

He kept looking at her, making sure she really wanted this, before he leaned in and captured her lips. It took her a second to respond, and when she finally did he wrapped his arms even tighter around her, pulling her flush up against his body. His hands brushing up her back, into her hair, making sure she wasn’t going anywhere.

He finally felt her hands on him. Tentative at first, just barely brushing his back. Soon though he felt a shift in her, her hands began exploring his body. First at the nape of his neck, using her nails in his hair. He then felt a hand at the edge of his boxers, toying with him, brushing back and forth, letting a finger or two slip underneath the waistband. It was driving him crazy.

He started kissing down her neck, being rewarded by a small moan. So cute. He moved his hand up to the tank top strap, and slid it down, following with his mouth, kissing every inch. He kissed his way up to her face and mouth again. He managed to sit them up, moving his hands to the hem of her shirt. Watching her, he slowly pulled it upwards. She didn’t stop him, but raised her arms and let him take it completely off.

He just watched her. Such a beauty, skin like porcelain, her dark hair was framing her face. His fingers had a mind of their own, starting to trace up her arm, following the couture of muscles, over her shoulder, down her chest, making sure to avoid what he really wanted to touch. He notices that her nipples puckered, anticipating his touch, which he denied her.

He kept eye contact with her the whole time, hoping that she would see what he saw. Her beauty was taking his breath away. He leaned in again, capturing her mouth with his, as he pushed them both down in the bed again, her flat on her back. He then let his mouth take the same journey as his fingers had. Working his way down her chest, he made sure to avoid each breast as he continued to her stomach. He heard a whimper which caused him to grin.

Moving up again, he circled her breast, using his tongue, and then blowing, which caused her skin to form goose bumps. She whimpered again.

“What is it?”

She didn’t answer him. He knew what she wanted, but he wanted her to say it. Instead he felt her hands on his head, guiding him towards her nipple. He humored her, and finally captured it with his mouth, which rewarded him with another moan. He made sure to pay equal attention to both breasts. Taking the nipple in his mouth and sucking hard, which again caused a moan to escape her lips.

Slowly, he moved lower, using his tongue on her stomach. She squirmed a little, his stubble tickling her. He continued past her hip, her thigh, kissing her at the nap of her knee, down to her toes. Her perfect toes. Kissing each toe, he continued back up, this time on the inside of her leg, taking his time on the inside of her thigh. As he got closer to her center, he could smell her arousal through her underwear, feel her anticipation of what was to come. He moved over to the other thigh, not getting too close to where she wanted him to go, and he could clearly hear a frustrating sound from her lips. Paying equal attention to the other leg, both on his way down to her toes, and back up again, he could tell that she was getting irritated with him, and he liked it. 

He quickly moved up to capture her lips again before grabbing her hot pants with both hands and slowly pulling them down her legs. Tossing them behind him, he couldn’t take his eyes off her. After a short while, he saw her starting to cover herself with her hands, clearly uncomfortable under his stare. He quickly took her hands in his, intertwining their fingers before pushing them up above her head. 

“So beautiful”

He set to work again, capturing her lips with his. Slowly working his way down her neck, down to her breast, making sure they both got a good suck. Letting go of her hands, he moved further down, passing the cure of her hips, slowly spreading her legs, and settling between them. At first used his finger to slowly trace the outside of her most intimate area. He could feel the tension in her body, her ache to have him touch her even more. Using 2 fingers, he opened her up, using his other hand to just trace her opening. He could hear the intake of air on her lips. 

She was more than ready for him, but he wasn’t ready to give it to her yet. Starting of slowly, he used his tongue on her most sensitive spot, edging her on, wanting her to let go. And just as she was about to, he stopped. The sound of a frustrated groan reached his ears. Letting her calm down just a little bit, he started on his incite to get her where he wanted. Again he brought her just onto the edge, before withholding his touch. 

“Maks” Frustration, want, need.

“Tell me”

“You know what I want”

“Tell me”

“Let me cum”

“How?”

“Maks” She was not amused. 

“Tell me”

“I want you to use your tongue to make me cum” Finally she let go, and told him what she wanted, demanding to have it done, and he had never been more turned on. 

Using his tongue and fingers one more time he brought her to the edge again, but this time, instead of preventing her orgasm, he let her fall over, feeling her quiver in his hands, her sounds of pure ecstasy, the most beautiful sound to his ears. Her pants slowed down, and he moved up and kissed her. A surprise reaction on her face as she tasted herself. She didn’t seem to mind, just surprised. 

Suddenly she pushed him off her and onto his back. It was clear, she was in charge now. He loved the termination on her face, lifting his hips as she started to pull at his boxers. It was clearly she had a plan, and he was to just tag along. He didn’t mind at all. 

At first he thought she was going for revenge, taking him in her delicate hands, giving him a few strokes, which felt like heaven. Clearly she had other plans, as she straddled him, and slowly sank onto him. She was so tight, and by the looks of it, she noticed as well. Taking her time, she let him sink further and further in, stretching her along the way. As much as he wanted to take control, he held back, letting her do what she wanted. 

Placing her hands on his chest, she rose slowly, before sinking back down. He let out a groan. This was going to be torture. Forget about revenge, this was revenge enough. He felt like a teenage boy, about to blow it at the first glance of some boobs in a magazine. 

But this wasn’t a magazine, he wasn’t a teenage boy, and before him wasn’t some dolled up pin-up. In front of him was the most amazing woman he had ever known. Her natural beauty was beyond anything he ever thought he wanted. Watching her have her way with him, was the most arousing thing he had ever seen. 

Having gotten used to him, she had picked up speed, marveling of how he made her feel. She threw her head back, getting her hair out of her face. She looked him. Gone was the shame, the insecurities, the embarrassment. All he saw was pride, determination, lust, love. He grabbed her hips, but she swatted his hands away. 

He liked this feisty side of her. Taking control, and taking what she wanted. 

With one hand still supporting her on his chest, she started to use the other hand between her legs. It was the most erotic thing he had ever seen, and knew he couldn’t hold it much longer. Luckily he felt her tense up again, her second release riding through her body. He let go and eyes rolled to the back of his head. Never had anyone made him feel this way. 

She collapsed on his chest, still pulsating around him. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her even closer. Grabbing the sheets, he pulled it over them, just basking in the afterblis. 

Where the hell did they go from here?

**Author's Note:**

> Love this promt, and kind of want to take it further. Any interest?


End file.
